Cambios de estación
by annshail
Summary: Una relación sin palabras era algo detrás de lo que habían comenzado a esconderse desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero, aún cuando ambos sabían lo que sentían... a veces son necesarias las palabras. YohxAnna
1. A veces

_Notas: Es curioso. Ni siquiera sé cuántos meses o años han pasado desde la última vez que escribí. Últimamente, prácticamente vivo estudiando o durmiendo, pero bueno. Ayer, mientras trataba de dormir, me puse a releer mis antiguos fanfictions. Este es uno de los que no volví a subir la vez que regresé a escribir hace algunos años. (Ya ni sé cuándo fue) En fin, sentí ganas de reeditarlo, de hacerle algunas correcciones y de volver a subirlo. Así que aquí estoy, después de tanto tiempo. (Risas) _

_Este fanfiction lo empecé a escribir y lo terminé hace muchos años. No se preocupen porque tarde mucho en actualizarlo. Es sólo cuestión de hacerle un par de correcciones, pero cuando lo releí, me dio pena que no estuviera junto con mis otros fanfictions._

_Sobre mis otros fanfictions… bueno, los terminaré… aunque no sé muy bien en qué orden exactamente. De momento, estoy inspirada para escribir nuevamente y el fanfiction que lo logró fue Néctar de fuego, así que calculo que terminaré ese primero. _

_Bueno, ojalá les agrade este fanfiction. _

_Nos vemos. Cuídense._

_**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo referente a Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

Cambios de estación

Capítulo 1: A veces

Los rayos se oían por toda la ciudad cuando comenzó. Todo Fumbari, pudo percibir la furia de aquella tormenta que se aproximaba. El viento, soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, en cuanto las ramas de los árboles, no dejaban de tambalearse por esa fuerza que las dañaba. Unos instantes después, empezó a llover.

La gente, se metía velozmente en sus casas o en negocios cercanos, esperando a que pase esa terrible tormenta, todos lo hacían; todos menos él. Ese joven, tenía que regresar corriendo al otro lado de la ciudad, luego de terminar su entrenamiento diario y no tenía tiempo para guarecerse de esa tempestad. Sólo siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y el cuerpo empapado por el agua que lo empapaba sin piedad.

_Si me retraso, Anna me matará_. Ese era el pensamiento que aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Agitado, agotado y sin energías, Yoh Asakura seguía su rumbo a la pensión. Sabía muy bien que no podía detenerse, ya que si lo hacía, se metería en grandes problemas.

-¡Maldición! Si la cena no está a las siete… – No pudo continuar. Resbaló a causa de los grandes charcos que había en la vereda.

Su cuerpo, el cual permanecía tirado sobre asfalto, estaba cubierto por una remera blanca y unos pantalones negros, los cuales a causa de la caída, estaban repletos de lodo. Su rostro, también manchado y algo lastimado, era cubierto en parte por su cabello, del cual caían gotas de agua que recorrían todo su rostro.

Se levantó lentamente, adolorido. Estaba bañado en sudor y el agotamiento que sentía y el peso del agua sobre su cuerpo le dificultaban en gran parte el levantarse.

_Tengo que darme prisa._ Con esa idea en su mente, volvió a tomar impulso para proseguir con el resto de su trayectoria aún en esas circunstancias.

* * *

Ya había pasado media hora y ese terrible aguacero seguía azotando a la ciudad. Yoh trotaba cada vez más despacio, pues ya se encontraba demasiado agotado. Recorrió el último tramo de la calle caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a la pensión.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro se fue acercando a la puerta, pero al abrirla, su sorpresa no fue buena: La sacerdotisa lo observaba con un semblante de desaprobación. Ésta, estaba vestida con su yukata blanca y el cabello recogido. A simple vista, estaba lista para irse a dormir.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Lo siento, Annita. Es que llovía demasiado y…- Comentó incómodo mientras intentaba pensar en algún otro pretexto, pero ella lo detuvo.

-La lluvia no es una excusa. ¡Son más de las ocho!- Elevó su tono de voz sin dejar su compostura.

-Lo siento. Iré a preparar la cena.- Suspiró en cuanto el agua que caía por su cuerpo empezaba a mojar el piso.

-No es necesario; ya cené.-Culminó con frialdad sus palabras y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.-Ve a cambiarte esa ropa o enfermarás.- Dijo nuevamente en voz alta antes de cerrar su puerta.

-_Gracias_- Sonrió aliviado al notar que la sacerdotisa no estaba enfadada con él. Ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser que ella tenía y a decir verdad, no le molestaba. Sabía que, en el fondo, Anna se preocupaba por él.

-Mejor voy a darme un baño- Hizo una mueca de fastidio; tanto su ropa como su cuerpo, eran un desastre.

* * *

-Se siente bien estar aquí- Sonrió relajado. Luego de una ducha rápida, el shaman se apresuró a las aguas termales.

_No hay nada mejor que esto después de un largo entrenamiento_. Empezó a reír divertido. Aunque estaba muy cansado, esos eran la clase de momentos en los que podía disfrutar.

El torneo de shamanes había sido suspendido, pero aún así, Anna lo hacía seguir entrenando. Ya no le molestaba. Se había tornado una rutina diaria. Una rutina agotadora, pero una rutina en fin.

Poca a poco, salió de agua. Él tenía que hacerse su cena todavía y su hambriento estómago estaba recordándoselo.

-Tendré suerte si quedó algo de comida en el refrigerador.- suspiró resignado. Sin ánimos, se secó con una toalla el pelo y el resto de su cuerpo. Al terminar, se puso su yukata y se dirigió a la cocina, no obstante, lo que encontró al llegar fue…

-¿Pero qué…?-

No tenía palabras para expresar su sorpresa. Sobre la mesada, se encontraba servido un plato de arroz con curry y a su lado, un vaso lleno de su jugo de naranja. No había nada más ahí, sin embargo, cuando se acercó a las ollas, notó que había varias porciones más y que en el refrigerador había guardada una porción de pastel.

_Anna._ Sonrió con una gran satisfacción. No era muy común en ella, pero cada tanto, hacía algo así.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo más enérgico y se sentó a cenar.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y la lluvia seguía empeñando las ventanas de la pensión. Luego de acabar con su cena, Yoh se dirigió directo a su cuarto. Tenía mucho sueño y además debía levantarse temprano para entrenar.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido. No quería despertar a la sacerdotisa pero, poco antes de llegar a destino, sintió una pequeña tentación: la necesidad de verla.

_Espero que no despierte._ Sonrió nervioso. Ya había ido a verla muchas veces en las noches, mas aún así, el miedo a que ella despertara todavía permanecía en su ser.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de la joven y la abrió suavemente. Volvió a sonreír con más serenidad. Estaba completamente dormida.

Una mueca de satisfacción se formó en su cara. Se acercó velozmente al futón y se sentó al lado del cuerpo de sacerdotisa quien, en ese momento, estaba recostada contra el lado contrario, con su rostro apuntando hacia la ventana.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, Annita- Habló en voz baja y acarició suavemente su pelo. Cuando estaba dormida, ella definitivamente parecía un ángel. Se veía muy tierna cuando se encontraba así. De todas formas, Yoh sabía muy bien que, si la despertaba, ese rostro angelical podría convertirse rápidamente en el de un demonio.

Algo intimidado, se aproximó más a ese cabello que recorría hasta el cuello de Anna, casi tocándolo con los labios.

-Buenas noches- Tragó saliva y miró los labios entreabiertos de la sacerdotisa. -Anna- tartamudeó mas no retrocedió. Cambió su rumbo y se fue acercando a esos labios. No obstante, antes de que pudiera tocarlos, el estruendo de los truenos lo hicieron reaccionar algo asustado. Ante algo así, temía que ella hubiera despertado, pero no lo hizo. El shaman suspiró aliviado. Nuevamente, ese deseo de besarla lo invadió. Poco a poco, unió sus labios a los de ella. Fue sólo un corto roce, mas fue suficiente como para hacerlo enrojecer.

-Annita, tú...- susurró entrecortadamente. El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba temblando. Lo hacía casi imperceptiblemente, pero temblaba. Cuando la besó, sólo había notado un escalofrío. Al parecer, cada estruendo que se oía ocasionaba esa reacción en su cuerpo.

_No sabía que le temía a las tormentas._ Sonrió divertido. Esos conocimientos acerca de su prometida, eran algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Se quitó de encima de su cuerpo y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a verla.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo en voz baja y se marchó. En tanto, el rostro de Anna se enrojeció un poco.

-Hasta mañana, Yoh- Fue un leve susurro. En los labios de la sacerdotisa, una leve sonrisa se formó.

* * *

Una hermosa y suave brisa se desplegó esa mañana. Después de toda una noche de lluvia torrencial, el sol había salido y ni una nube quedaba en el cielo. Las hojas de las plantas y la hierba, poseían aún pequeñas gotas de agua, las cuales ya eran simplemente como rocío ante esa hermosa mañana.

Como era su costumbre, el shaman despertó temprano para comenzar su entrenamiento. Todos los días usaba la misma vestimenta, aunque a causa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, llevaba puesto en su lugar unos pantalones azules y una remera gris clara.

Al llegar a la puerta se impresionó al ver a la sacerdotisa, quien lo esperaba de pie, mirándolo inexpresiva. En ese entonces, traía su vestido negro y su cabello, algo despeinado, caía delicadamente sobre su tez.

-¿Ocurre algo? No estoy retrasado, ¿o sí?- Mencionó algo incómodo. De todos los semblantes de esa joven, ese era el que más odiaba.

_Preferiría que me gritara o algo. Es mejor a cuando me aplica esta ley de hie…_ Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos.

-¿No vas a hacer el desayuno? – Mencionó fríamente.

Yoh sonrió. Ese comentario él lo interpretaba de otra forma. Aunque lo dijera tan seria, el shaman sabía que eso significaba que le estaba pidiendo que desayunara con ella.

-Enseguida lo preparo, Annita.-

Salió corriendo a la cocina. Ella lo siguió.

-Yoh, Anoche llovió mucho ¿no es así?-

Se sentó serena. Ante ese comentario, el cuestionado volteó a verla extrañado.

-Eso creo. ¿Por?-

La miró por unos instantes, tratando de descifrar la razón de aquella pregunta. No lo logró. La sacerdotisa habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Es que normalmente me da frío, pero anoche"- Comenzó a hablar ante la palidez del shaman quien no entendía nada.

-Anoche, ¿qué?- Preguntó temiendo lo peor. Si ella lo había visto…

-Anoche, a pesar de la lluvia, sentí calor.- Sonrió levemente y se levantó de la mesa, volteándose.

-¿Calor?- Tartamudeó Yoh casi sin habla.

-Sí. Pasa de vez en cuando. No todos los días, pero a veces cuando duermo… siento algo cálido sobre mí.-

Dicha la última palabra, salió de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras.

_¿Acaso ha estado despierta todo el tiempo? _Pensó el shaman sonrojado a más no poder. No estaba sorprendido del todo. Ella solía ser así a veces. Sólo a veces.

Continuará…


	2. Su otro yo

_Hola. Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Algunos de los nicks que vi en los reviews los recuerdo de hace algunos años, de la otra vez en que me puse a actualizar mis fanfictions. Gracias por los saludos... y por no tirarme algo por la cabeza por no actualizar. (Risas) _

_Ojalá le agrade este capítulo. Nos vemos. Suerte._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que sea Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Cambios de estación.**

Capítulo 2: _Su otro yo._

El cielo azul, el sol constante, la brisa suave y… eso no iba al caso. El shaman ni siquiera percibía lo que lo rodeaba. Sólo estaba ahí, sentado contra un árbol en el cementerio, tratando de comprender su situación.

A pesar de que había salido para ir entrenar, no había logrado concentrarse ni por un solo minuto. Esa mañana ella le había dicho algo que no esperaba, algo que lo dejaba sin habla, algo que lo preocupaba.

-Lo supo todo el tiempo.- Masculló con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. En esos momentos, tenía una de sus rodillas flexionadas y su brazo derecho recostado sobre la misma.

Ya era casi mediodía. Habían pasado varias horas ya desde que saliera a entrenar y, no obstante, no lograba comprender la razón por la cual aquella sacerdotisa había fingido ignorar lo que él acostumbraba hacer cada noche.

-Será mejor que no vuelva a ir.- Concluyó con un dejo de desgano. Era cierto. Era preferible no volver a intentarlo, ya que si lo hacía, tal vez tendría que enfrentarse con ella. No seguiría actuando por siempre ¿o sí?

-Lo que me dijo hoy, fue un indicio de que sabe perfectamente…"- Suspiró. Nunca se había encontrado cómodo al pensar en esa clase de temas.

-_Tengo que empezar a correr o Anna…-_ Volvió a detenerse con una sonrisa irónica; definitivamente, esa mujer ocupaba casi siempre sus pensamientos. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, tendría que afrontarlo.

Se paró sereno de su sitio y antes de seguir pensando en ello, su cuerpo decidió por sí mismo comenzar a correr.

* * *

-_Hay demasiados anuncios y propagandas en este lugar_- Y era verdad. Todas las paredes en las calles, estaciones y demás, eran cubiertas una y otra vez por llamativos carteles, los cuales parecían pelear los unos con los otros por ver cuál resaltaba más.

Yoh estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de despejar su mente con esa idea como para notar que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

-¡Hola Yoh!- Lo saludó enérgicamente Manta desde su bicicleta. Ese día, él tenía puestos sus típicos shorts beige y su buzo celeste.

-¿Ah? ¡Hola Manta!- Fingió el shaman su típica sonrisa. -Hacía tiempo que no te veía por la pensión.- Comentó con mucha tranquilidad, aunque antes de que pudiera terminar, notó como el joven perdía el equilibrio y caía de su bicicletaa causa de sus palabras.

-¡¿Estás bien, Manta?!- Inquirió algo extrañado por ese repentino accidente.

El cuestionado lo observó con una mirada de resignación. Luego suspiró.

-Eres un caso perdido. Te repetí más de mil veces que me quedaría en casa estudiando unos días.- Casi sin pausa, agregó: -Me sorprende que aún sigas vivo si has estado todos los días haciendo lo mismo.- Sonrió divertido, pero al mismo tiempo con una expresión reprobatoria.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Yoh no entendía en absoluto el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Es muy simple- señaló Manta confiado. -Si vas por este tramo, eso significa que estás más de una hora y media atrasado en tu rutina de entrenamiento."- Culminó con sus ojos cerrados y su dedo índice levantado a modo de vanidad.

El joven se puso pálido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó con desesperación al saber que su atraso era tan grande. -¡Anna va matarme!- Dicho esto, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre, Yoh.- Sonrió su amigo con ironía y al cabo de eso, se dispuso a seguirlo. -¡Espérame!- Elevó su tono de voz lo más que pudo y pedaleó a toda velocidad.

Esa mañana definitivamente iba a ser muy agitada.

* * *

-Estuvo cerca- Sonrió agotado Yoh, sentado en una banca frente al lago.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de la hora de esa forma?-

Manta lo miraba extrañado. Si bien sabía que su amigo no era la persona más atenta del mundo, tampoco era tan distraído como para no darse cuenta de algo así.

-Es que no he podido concentrarme el día de hoy, es todo.- Exhaló sin ganas el joven y cerró sus ojos.

-Entiendo, pero si Anna llega a darse cuenta ¿qué vas a hacer?"-

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?-

Aunque la pregunta no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el shaman no pudo evitar relacionarlo con esas palabras y al hacerlo, se sonrojó notoriamente.

-"_No todos los días, pero a veces cuando duermo… siento algo cálido sobre mí."-_

En su mente aparecieron de la nada aquellas palabras que había mencionado su prometida, haciendo que se sonrojara todavía más.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yoh? Hoy pareces distinto.-

-¿Distinto? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. –

El rostro del joven se tornó serio, desvió su mirada y la clavó en lo más profundo del lago frente a él. No era común que se comportara de esa forma, no obstante, no era algo que pudiera hablar con alguien; ni siquiera con su amigo Manta.

-Tengo que regresar a la pensión.- El shaman se levantó sereno y se dispuso a caminar.

-Yo tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje con mi padre. Te veré en unos días.- Dicho esto, también se levantó; marchándose en dirección opuesta. -¡Nos vemos!-

-Nos vemos- Suspiró agotado y se fue rumbo a la pensión.

* * *

-Ya llegué- Su tono de voz se tornó bajo. Parte de él deseaba que la sacerdotisa no estuviera en la casa.

-Te tardaste.- Sentenció fríamente Anna desde el living. Llevaba puesta nuevamente su yukata y su pelo estaba mojado. En sus hombros, llevaba una toalla para evitar mojar el suelo.

-¿Estabas tomando un baño? – Le preguntó algo inquieto. Trataba de entablar conversación alguna y para romper con ese incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-No. Sólo me mojé el pelo y me puse la yukata y la toalla por diversión, Yoh.-

Otra vez, había logrado despertar ese sarcasmo tan propio de ella. No era muy difícil conseguirlo. Su prometida tenía la costumbre de ironizar muy a menudo.

-Ya veo.-

Sonrió nervioso. Nunca había entendido del todo si ese carácter de ella era sólo a modo de broma o si era que estaba molesta con él.

-Iré a preparar el almuerzo, Annita.-

-Hazte el tuyo. Yo ya comí algo- Luego agrego: -Iré a cambiarme. Tengo que salir en unos minutos.- Terminó la frase y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-Anna. – Balbuceó con un dejo de tristeza.

Tenía la sensación de que ese modo de actuar estaba relacionado con lo que él había estado haciendo.

-Me está esquivando.- Suspiró.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y el joven sólo miraba las hornallas prendidas, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Se sentía muy confundido por su propia forma de actuar y además, había perdido el apetito.

Pocos meses atrás, había entrado por accidente al cuarto de su prometida en la noche. Estaba muy dormido, tanto que ni lo notó.

"Era una noche tranquila a principios del otoño. Todo en la pensión y sus alrededores era calma absoluta, puesto que todas las personas ya estaban dormidas a esa hora.

Yoh había bajado a tomar algo. Era medianoche, pero había despertado por accidente y le había dado sed.

Entre bostezos y algunos otros sonidos emitidos por su boca a causa del sueño, emprendió su rumbo nuevamente hacia su habitación, sin embargo, estaba tan agotado que entró en otro cuarto; encontrándose con algo que no esperaba: su prometida. Ésta, se encontraba plácidamente dormida boca arriba en su futón. Su yukata estaba entreabierta, por lo que podía verse parte del adorno de su sostén. Las sábanas apenas si cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en tanto ella, ronroneaba suavemente con los labios entreabiertos.

-Anna.-

En realidad, él nunca había esperado verla así; de una manera tan distinta a la normal. Quedó totalmente embobado al contemplar a su prometida en ese estado.

A pesar de que él la quería, no era la clase de persona que miraba a una mujer por su físico o pensaba en la seducción o el romance, no obstante… esa noche era distinto. Deseaba a la persona frente a él como jamás había deseado a alguien. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y acarició su cabello, mientras la miraba insistentemente de pies a cabeza.

-_No debería estar aquí_.-

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de estarla observando, el shaman logró salir de su fascinación. Antes de marcharse, volvió a mirarla por unos instantes. Grave error. Terminó perdiéndose nuevamente ante la expresión de serenidad en su rostro, y sin darse cuenta, terminó por tocar sus labios con los suyos. Al reaccionar… al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se levantó muy sonrojado del futón y salió velozmente de la habitación.

A partir de esa noche, empezó a visitarla cada unos días. Necesitaba verla y por otro lado, había redescubierto lo que sentía por ella."

-Lo había olvidado.- Es lo que había dicho, en cuanto posaba dos dedos sobre sus labios, al salir de ahí esa noche. Había olvidado lo mucho que se había enamorado de su prometida desde el día que la conoció.

Contemplarla mientras dormía no sólo había refrescado su memoria, sino que también, había logrado despertar nuevos sentimientos en su interior.

* * *

-_Tengo que hablarle_.-

Yoh ya no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba y a su pensar, no podía continuar guardando silencio.

Salió de la cocina y subió a la habitación de su prometida a toda velocidad. Al llegar, no oyó ningún ruido, por lo que se aproximó para echar un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta. Grave error. Ella no poseía puesta prenda alguna aparte de su ropa interior.

-Anna- Tartamudeó de forma casi inaudible. Si verla cubierta con las sábanas lo había impresionado y logrado un rubor en su piel, el verla así… el shaman estaba totalmente rojo.

Se dispuso a retroceder rápidamente, teniendo cuidado de que ella no lo notara, pero… muy tarde. Anna abrió la puerta de par en par con su yukata puesta, una mirada de furia dirigida hacia él y un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas.

-¡Yoh Asakura! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces espiándome?!- Exclamó muy ofendida.

En realidad, la mayor parte de su alteración residía en el hecho de que se sentía muy avergonzada de que él la hubiera visto desnuda. Ella sabía que alguien se aproximaba a su habitación, mas no le había hecho caso alguno a eso.

-Lo siento mucho Annita. Yo, yo no…-

Sus tartamudeos fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada de su prometida, quien lo fulminaba con su mirada.

-Vete- Sentenció fríamente la joven.

Yoh no volvió a intentar disculparse. Sabía que sería inútil. Arrepentido, se apresuró a su cuarto. Al llegar se desplomó contra su futón y se acarició la mejilla; ella lo había golpeado fuertemente.

-No debí espiarla.-

Cerró sus ojos, resignado. Si ella estaba molesta antes, ahora de seguro lo trataría aún peor.

-_Debe estar muy enfadada, pero si me disculpo sólo haré que se enoje más._ –

El shaman se sentó. Se sentía un tonto por haber hecho algo así y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-Yoh, ¿estás ahí?-

La oyó elevar su tono de voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-_Anna_-

Estaba muy sorprendido. No esperaba que ella fuera a buscarlo. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrirle la puerta.

-Anna, yo…- Comenzó muy incómodo. Fue detenido por la sacerdotisa.

-Ya me voy. ¿Necesitabas algo?- A pesar de que fue una simple pregunta, el que ella se la hiciera lo puso feliz.

-_No está molesta.-_ Sonrió. Se sentía más relajado ahora, aunque eso le hizo recordar el por qué quería verla. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se sonrojó terriblemente.

-Es que, es que… – Intentó hablar el shaman, mas no pudo decir nada. Anna alzó una de sus cejas, demostrando que empezaba a impacientarse.

-¿Y bien? Si no es nada importante…- Se volteó dispuesta a marcharse, haciendo que Yoh entristezca. Antes de irse, no obstante, agregó: -Puedes decírmelo en la noche.-

Dicho esto, la sacerdotisa se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras. Mientras hablaba, se había formado un rubor muy grande en sus mejillas, razón por la cual no volteó ni por un segundo a ver a su prometido.

El joven se quedó atónito. No estaba muy seguro de la razón por la que ella actuaba así, sin embargo, no le importaba. Sonrió muy satisfecho al terminar de repetirse a sí mismo las palabras que ella había mencionado.

-Está bien.- Sonrió con más serenidad. En cierta forma, ahora también serían culpa de ella sus actos, ya que a su pensar, lo estaba alentando.

* * *

-Ese tonto.-

En uno de los parques menos visitados de la ciudad, la sacerdotisa descansaba en una de las bancas; en cuanto recordaba el incidente con su prometido con cierta incomodidad.

-_Creo que aún recuerdo la primera vez_.-

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Esa noche, ella estaba recostada pacíficamente en su futón. Su cuerpo no estaba cubierto prácticamente, ya que si bien era otoño, sentía mucho calor.

Ya era casi medianoche y no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que resignada, se levantó lentamente, dispuesta a tomar algo.

-_Maldito calor_.- Suspiró con fastidio en cuanto bajaba por las escaleras. No tenía intención alguna de levantarse, mas el calor la había obligado.

Al llegar a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

-¡Vaya! Ahora sí que me siento refrescada.- Ironizó la joven al notar que el jugo estaba prácticamente tibio.

-_Mejor me voy a dormir_.- Exhaló resignada con un dejo de fastidio y regresó a su habitación.

Unos minutos después, casi había alcanzado el sueño que tanto anhelaba. Estaba descansando plácidamente hasta que alguien entró.

A pesar de que estaba prácticamente dormida, su sueño no era tan pesado como para lograr que no reaccionara ante eso. Ella sabía perfectamente que había alguien en su cuarto, no obstante no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, ya que seguramente era Yoh quien había abierto la puerta por error.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un tiempo, mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano de su prometido acariciar su cabello.

-_Yoh, tú...- _Pensó apenada y un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. La sacerdotisa se sentía muy confundida al ver que el shaman no sólo había entrado, sino que también la acariciaba de esa forma.

_-¿En que está pensando ese…?-_ No pudo continuar. Se paralizó al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos.

-_Yoh.-_ Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha rapidez. A pesar de que fue un simple roce, ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca y de forma tan íntima con su prometido.

Luego de que él se marchara, ella abrió sus ojos muy agitada y se sentó. Aún no podía creer que él la había besado y sin darse cuenta, fue subiendo su mano hacía sus labios, hasta rozar el lugar en donde la había besado."

A partir de esa noche, su prometido había entrado seguido a su habitación. Anna no entendía del todo la extraña conducta de su prometido, no obstante, esta no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Cada vez que él entraba, ella despertaba fácilmente. Las últimas veces, se había quedado despierta para no arriesgarse a perderse de esos momentos con su prometido.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde cuando la sacerdotisa regresó a la pensión. Subió las escaleras con prisa, esperando que su prometido no la viera. Aunque había pasado toda la tarde pensando en él, no se atrevía aún a mirarlo a los ojos y entablar una conversación. Parte de sí le decía que si lo hacía, no tendría cómo mantener su conducta normal y caería ante él.

* * *

Esa noche, Yoh entró de nuevo a la habitación de su prometida. No habían cruzado palabra alguna ni se habían visto desde el mediodía, pero él estaba seguro de que ya estaba "supuestamente" dormida. Toda la pensión estaba en silencio y además estaban solos. Era demasiado perfecto como para desaprovechar su oportunidad.

Con cuidado, se sentó en el futón de la sacerdotisa y la besó en los labios. Ya no hablaba, ni siquiera pensaba en nada cuando estaba ahí. Sólo podía ver el cuerpo parcialmente descubierto de su prometida debajo de él y sentir su propia satisfacción al besarla.

Se quedó algunas horas allí, recostado sobre ella. Acariciaba suavemente sus hombros y la besaba con mucha insistencia en los labios. En esos últimos meses, había aprendido lentamente a hacerlo y ahora disfrutaba mucho de esos ya no tan leves roces.

Poco después, vencido por el sueño, se separó de ella… no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿En verdad estás dormida?- Sonrió confiado, pero a la vez con dulzura.

Si algo había aprendido, era que no se podía besar de a uno. Cuando él posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, Anna los entreabría casi instantáneamente, dejándolo entrar en su boca y disfrutar de ella a su gusto. Yoh ya estaba completamente seguro de que eso no era un acto reflejo, pero al mismo tiempo, respetaba que su prometida no aceptara lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no entendía la razón.

Si ella no estaba lista para afrontarlo, él iba a esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Está bien. Supongo que sí estás dormida, Annita.-

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Quizás algún día estés despierta-

Eso lo dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que retumbara en toda la habitación. Al oír que se cerraba la puerta, la sacerdotisa se giró en dirección opuesta y abrió sonrojada sus ojos.

-Tienes razón. – Susurró con una sonrisa y una expresión de derrota en su cara. -Tal vez algún día, sí despierte pero…- Sonrió con más confianza.

Ella sabía lo que ocurría cuando él estaba y quería abrir los ojos, mas no quería dejar que arruinara ese momento. Con los meses, se acostumbró a que su prometido entrara en las noches y le proporcionara alguna muestra de afecto. Eso le gustaba. Le encantaba sentirlo junto a ella, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Aún la apenaba demasiado hacerlo.

-Me pregunto si estarás listo para cuando eso suceda-

Si bien era verdad que ella se sentía un poco avergonzada, estaba segura de que su prometido sentía exactamente lo mismo, a pesar de que había sido él quien había comenzado con todo.

Cuando ella decidiera actuar, sería muy divertido saber si ese shaman que se sentía tan seguro ahora, podría coordinar dos palabras seguidas o si podría reaccionar ante la sorpresa.

-Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas Yoh. –

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sonriendo. Ya estaba llegando el momento de que ella también participara activamente de esa manía de su prometido. Sólo faltaba muy poco y en realidad, la joven deseaba darle una gran sorpresa. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que él creyera que ella era tímida. Claro que no.

Ella lo haría pagar por hacerla actuar tan pasivamente hasta ahora, sólo que…

-Te gustará ese castigo.- Susurró antes de dormirse.

Definitivamente, ese escarmiento iba a ser totalmente nuevo para ambos.

La sacerdotisa se relamió con cuidado los labios. Estaba pensando en cada detalle de lo que iba a hacer. En verdad Yoh pagaría por lo que le estaba haciendo. Eso era algo de lo que ella se encargaría.

Continuará…


End file.
